


draft (1)

by Balaclava



Series: Show to: only me, private. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humour, John Watson's Blog, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balaclava/pseuds/Balaclava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serie of private blog posts by John Watson. In which John suspects Sherlock to meet with a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	draft (1)

draft - **untitled post (1)**

_October the 8th, 18:22_

Need to write this down. Just witnessed a woman leaving Sherlock's room. She barely acknowledged me. Just smiled before taking the door. Sherlock came out the room shortly after, rearranging his jacket (!) and exited the flat too. He didn't see me.

I don't understand. Sherlock is not on a case. When I left this morning, he was 'bored, bored, bored'. I come home at six in the evening and a woman is just leaving his room. I need to be honest, she looked like a prostitute. The kind of prostitute posh people would call anyway. Tall, brunette, impeccable make-up and hair. The kind of clothes The Woman wore. Heels that made her legs seem one meter long at least. Attractive, definitely attractive. She didn't wear the pink of media nor the several pocketed bag of the office workers. Her hands and manicure were neat. Tried to apply Sherlock's methods with only one result : she is a prostitute, or a random acquaintance of Sherlock. Definitely a prostitute.

* * *

_October the 8th, 21:43_

Asked Sherlock about the woman. I was right. She is an escort, but prefers to be called a 'personal entertainer' according to him.

Right. It doesn't give me a clue on what Sherlock would have to do with a woman like her. Still not an a case. Well, he didn't tell me about a case, and he usually likes to boast about his findings when he is on one.

Sherlock can't be having sex, can he?

* * *

_October the 8th, 22:51_

Sherlock is making innuendos now. Bloody awful. While I was typing that draft about him and the personal entertainer, he looked at me and said "don't be so serious, John. Or life will suck, and not in the good way."

I'm pretty sure he winked. Or not, but it was there. That woman has an influence on him.

* * *

_October the 9th, 17:30_

He just left with "Linda". He told me he was on a case for Mycroft this morning and now he is leaving in his opera suit with Linda at his arm!

I don't understand Sherlock. Never did though. But usually he follows a kind of logic. This has none. I need confrontation. Staying up until he comes back. Have some telly shows I meant to catch up on anyway.

* * *

_October the 9th, 22:54_

Can't concentrate on the shows. It must be a case. It has to be. 'Women aren't my area'. He said it. And even though he had had that kind of intellectual crush on Irene Adler, I can't see him joy the company of Linda. Case. But what case?

* * *

_October the 10th, 00:24_

"She can do things you can't, John." That's what he said to me last night. He didn't elaborate more. He is playing with me I am sure of it. Do things I can't. Bloody hell.

* * *

_October the 10th, 10:22_

The Git. Of course it'd be for a case. And what she could do that I couldn't was speak Italian and seduce a government dignitary while Sherlock looked for what he needed. Mycroft had proposed to him to use one of his agents, but Sherlock preferred an alternative version.

I have been an idiot.

Not posting this on the blog. Definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own François Pignon, nor Sherlock.
> 
>  
> 
> Request are open. I'll write them if I manage to make fit the canon of the second serie.


End file.
